bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 May 2016
12:56 rip 12:58 You crushed his back 12:58 You were too heavy for him 12:59 But I though yap didn't weigh much. 12:59 I guess he needs to chill on the meow mix. 01:05 dunno. ppl keep saying im heavy even tho im not. :[ 01:06 I don't know about that 01:06 You're pretty fat for a cat 01:06 Chill on the catnip. 01:11 Yo doggo 01:14 He really isn't heavy 01:14 You just gotta go with it 01:14 Oh wait, ded chat my bad 01:14 * Linathan disappears 01:15 * Yapboonyew sits on Lin's lap 01:15 mew~ 01:15 * Linathan pets Yap 01:15 ~ 01:16 * Yapboonyew hisses at Doge 01:16 * Deserthackabilly sprays Yap 01:16 Behave. 01:16 * Yapboonyew avoids the spray 01:17 so guys 01:17 Hmm 01:17 I have a negate all status Elgif 01:17 I should give it to Selena so I can give her something else 01:17 you won't be seeing much of me for the next three months 01:17 aside from a status null 2nd sphere 01:17 wai :[ 01:18 or maybe save it for Krantz if I get him 01:18 I'll be travelling around Europe, so I can't guarantee I'll have internet most of the time 01:18 Algor Halcyon Selena 01:18 gimu EU? :o 01:18 Just hook a laptop up into a cafe 01:18 yes I am moving to EU perman-- 01:18 Doge is joining BF EU 01:18 * UltimateDemonDog projectile vomits 01:18 Too bad 3G or 4G doesn't exist for computers 01:18 Lol 01:18 prepare the smites 01:19 Hm 01:19 I have two Emgifs 01:19 I probably can't play BF much at all, RIP daily login 01:19 * Nyanlime gives null status Elgif to Selena 01:19 Only for Tilith EX... 01:20 Well 01:20 Is what you SAAYYY 01:20 do what I did, nyan 01:20 I think it takes about 3 days for a daily login bar to go down 01:20 give the status null elgif to Kanon 01:20 No (n) 01:20 charla? 01:20 She has the Attack Elgif 01:20 :> 01:20 maybe kulyuk 01:20 Non-existent 01:21 one more gem to summon in JP c: 01:21 On the Elgif Details filter 01:22 They should really show what's favorited or not 01:22 Maybe like a sphere next to the name 01:22 *star 01:23 why did the last update make the sell and fuse menus show units you can't sell and fuse 01:23 ^ 01:23 it seems like a downgrade to me 01:23 Wai 01:23 t 01:23 Wasn't that always there 01:24 you just have to turn of "favorited" in the filters, but you didn't have to do that before 01:24 off* 01:24 Oh 01:24 It was always been like that for me 01:25 *has 01:25 oh, really? 01:25 Yea, it didn't automatically sort out the favorited units out if I wanted to sell Jewel Kings or something 01:25 or fuse slimes 01:26 for me, if I cleared all filters on those menus it still wouldn't show favourited and party units, but now it will 01:26 * Yapboonyew purrs towards Doge 01:26 mew, mew, mewwww~ 01:26 Mhm 01:26 My entire team has Elgifs for Tilith EX 01:26 Feels great 01:27 it's ok yap 01:27 Guess I'll set up a 2nd team just in case 01:27 ... mew? 01:28 * UltimateDemonDog makes various dog noises that transcend the scope of text 01:28 ... 01:28 woof. 01:29 don't question me 01:30 if you met my dog you'd understand 01:30 but... you're a dog 01:31 * Nyanlime sees he still has some cost leftover http://imgur.com/E9pvLsT 01:31 it's pretty messed up, I know, what what're ya gonna do 01:31 but* 01:31 * Yapboonyew sits on Doge's back again 01:31 mew. c: 01:32 * UltimateDemonDog looks at his +2 in FH 01:32 gj, me 01:32 * Yapboonyew falls asleep 01:33 ughhhh. 01:33 so much garbage 01:33 ...you're gonna need you to get off my back sometime before I get on my flight 01:33 comfy fur... 01:34 you can't come with me 01:34 mew. :c 01:34 This Murkrow better have Moxie 01:34 I don't have an extra ticket... 01:34 why is it being so stubborn. 01:35 moxie gyarados >>>>>> moxie honchkrow (y) 01:35 tfw no Gyradosite 01:36 or Gyrados 01:36 does mega gyara have moxie? I think it has levitate 01:37 that was my b 01:37 Moxie Moxie 01:37 no, Mold Breaker 01:37 Nyan 01:38 ? 01:38 and Mega Evolution pokemon only has one possible ability 01:38 oh, so it can be hit by ground moves then? 01:38 Ive been getting very positive scores lately on ekko. and still no S- S or S+ 01:38 Lol 01:38 Warding 01:38 CS 01:38 Objectives 01:38 Tower takedowns 01:38 Inhibitor take downs 01:38 Lin 01:38 Lin Lin Lin 01:38 i took down all my lanes towahs 01:38 and I think how good your team overall does 01:38 !mods 01:38 wat 01:38 Linnnnnn~ 01:38 watwatwat 01:39 I managed to get like 01:39 disambigs dont need tabbers [[]]:/ 01:39 1 S- token 01:39 ..... 01:39 on? 01:39 But it looks a lot nicer tho 01:39 Yi 01:39 thats how i feel, imo 01:39 Ofc 01:39 I must go 01:39 bai doge 01:39 farewell~~~ 01:39 Even though I was like 01:39 mew. :[ 01:39 Bai Doggo 01:39 cya doge 01:39 Lin u wanna see a funny? 01:39 I'll try to get on when I can and say hi 01:39 tabbers dont support mobile users 01:40 Ah I forgot 01:40 Wikia loves and hates mobile 01:40 tabbers should only be used when we are literally left with no choice 01:40 Even tho I was like 16/9/3 01:40 http://imgur.com/GZ6SPYY 01:40 @lin 01:40 aka unit art, item crafting 01:40 #zzz 01:40 My recent games i barely died 01:40 Apparently 01:40 thats why i removed tabbers for Raid Battle pages~ 01:40 That guy 01:41 Wants to apply for moderation 01:41 heck the one i just got done with 1 death 01:41 i saw hue 01:41 on the day before Thanksgiving 01:41 It's hard to get S+ 01:41 * Linathan gets shot 01:41 You gotta be like 01:41 Some kind of map-pressure Tryndamere 01:41 0 activity 01:41 With 300 CS, 5 tower takedowns 01:41 3 Inhib take towns 01:41 lol 01:41 Like seriously 01:41 20/3 01:41 and 3 drag kills 01:41 Nyan pls 01:41 it's something you don't ask for lmao 01:41 a small ekko can only do so littlw 01:41 "I am here to apply for chat moderator position" 01:41 Little* 01:41 Same 01:41 I don't Yi can split as good as Tryn 01:42 chat's dead recently ideky 01:42 I feel like Tryn has more dmg and attack spped 01:42 he does 01:42 but yknow, silence is gud 01:42 also hes just annoying 01:42 Yea figured so 01:42 Unlesss u CC him 01:42 I feel something different when playing Tryn compared to Yi 01:42 hmmm apparently that /announce thing doesn't work according to Strauss? 01:42 hmmm 01:42 it now wokrs 01:42 huh 01:42 also yap is been quiet on my time. 01:42 works* 01:42 Does he get like AD on fury or something 01:42 Well then 01:42 chattags was also broken for him 01:42 dk why either 01:42 .-. 01:43 Nope, just crit 01:43 Welp better make good use of this 01:43 ^ 01:43 @ nyan 01:43 which led to exposing... *ahem* certain messages. 01:43 its garbage 01:43 thats y u gotta kill him early 01:43 * Linathan pats hands 01:43 PASSIVE: Tryndamere permanently has bonus attack damage, and gains additional bonus attack damage per 1% of his missing health. 01:43 >.> 01:43 * Dark Ice Lexida fluffs feathers 01:43 yea 01:43 80 AD reduction and 60% slow on W >.> 01:43 exactly 01:44 Garage 01:44 Garbage* 01:44 I should pick him up again 01:44 I can't play top anymore 01:44 Only mid and jg good 01:44 I can go where ever 01:44 Rank 945 with only one gem spent 01:44 we gucci 01:44 as long as no one bans the champs im decent at 01:45 meh 01:45 I don't know if Yi still gets banned 01:45 im to lazy to GF 01:45 But from my ranked experience 01:45 It wasn't that common 01:45 too lazy to FH 01:45 I should just get 9 crit chance marks 01:45 and put em on Tryn 01:45 :^) 01:45 or go full crit dmg :^)))) 01:46 Is Blades and Blossoms the GGC Hard for you? For me... THEY KEEP COMING BACK TO LYFE (Sorry for caps) 01:46 sounds like cancer 01:46 I remember full crit dmg runes Ashe on PBE 01:46 you gotta kill them simultaneously 01:46 I snowballed on the adc and support hard 01:46 Lol 01:46 pls I clear it with one missing unit 01:46 not that hard 01:46 * Zestna get shot 01:47 Hey where was the page of the previous free unit area I need to check soemthing on there 01:47 Only one that is annoying is KKR 01:47 Still no Thry!!! >:O 01:47 nyan 01:47 Don't expect Thry to go on the chat 01:47 i have sadden myself 01:47 I kniw 01:47 He almost never does now-a-days 01:47 Just message his wall 01:47 I'm talking about him messaging me 01:48 Oh 01:48 163246 on ekk's and no Masterie 6 ;_; 01:48 My owner dun pay attention to his Manakete ;-; 01:48 I can barely play since school and parents (n) 01:48 yea 01:48 >parents 01:48 my laif 01:48 i can only play late night 01:48 How tf do u beat them Blades and Blossoms ._. 01:48 But I have mastery 5 on other champs 01:49 I can't play at all because if school and parents 01:49 So does that make up for it 01:49 Beat that 01:49 Wait... 01:49 Don't beat that. XD 01:49 Lol 01:49 You are sad sad panda like me if you do 01:49 the only thing that can beat that 01:49 is? 01:49 is that "you cant play at all no matter what" 01:49 * Zestna runs 01:49 ._. 01:49 Kinda the situation I'm in 01:49 * CantFiteMeh catches Zest 01:49 oh ye 01:49 * CantFiteMeh Spanks him 01:50 But once I'm done with school I can play again 01:50 * Nyanlime looks at profile 01:50 http://imgur.com/OUQjee3 01:50 Ok Lex 01:50 Even "Judecca" cant pierce enough damage 01:50 I can hit mastery 5 on all of these guys easy (Y) 01:50 And go back to finally playing smash demit 01:50 to beat sefia & kikuri, you have to kill both Sefia & Kikuri at the same time 01:50 i cant play 01:50 tyf? how 01:50 01:50 HOW 01:50 It's hard to keep up with professionals when you can hardly sneak in a few games 01:50 dont let any one of them go below 25% 01:50 Do tons of damage 01:50 HP 01:50 ._. I WANT A NYAMI 01:51 * CantFiteMeh cries 01:51 Imo Kikuri is the most annoying 01:51 .... 01:51 Since she heals 01:51 Usually I kill them first so they die easily 01:51 to bad.... WALUIGI TIME 01:51 WEH WEH WEH 01:51 Sefia isnt healing... sghe's below 25% 01:51 its easy..just nuke'em both 01:51 Only Kikuri heals 01:51 I dunt have NUKE PEOPLE 01:51 She heals a large chunk if she kills someone 01:51 o... 01:51 ..it's kinda bad to see some players cant beat Sefia & kikuri GGC even with OE 01:51 One of my units died :( 01:52 .-. 01:52 * Nyanlime looks at Panth 01:52 I'll get Mastery 5 on you soon buddy... 01:52 I need a nyami to nuke ._. 01:52 wait wat? 01:52 Mastery 5? 01:52 Different game 01:52 aw 01:52 mfw I cleared Sefia & Kikuri GGC on the first day of release 01:52 * Linathan runs 01:52 HAXS 01:52 * Dark Ice Lexida waits for another Ekk's Skin 01:53 its hard to chat here with my phone 01:53 I killed sefia! :D 01:53 I want the Fizz skin 01:53 Will she come back to lyfe ._. 01:53 But I'm at like 888 rp 01:53 If only I didn't buy Brand when he was on sale .-. 01:53 TF? SEFIA IS ALIVE 01:53 She revives with less hp 01:53 nyan pls 01:53 That's normal 01:53 o 01:53 So If I keep killing her 01:53 She's gonna get low low low 01:53 hp? 01:54 No 01:54 :( 01:54 Just a static amount 01:54 Don't worry about it 01:54 Just kill Kikuri and Sefia at the same time 01:54 Dat hard 01:54 Well Lex 01:54 I keep killing one at a time 01:54 Who's Ubb is good ._. 01:54 Not my fault I can't get my free fix of RP anymore >.> 01:54 Lance or magress 01:54 What's your team 01:54 not hard if you actually can hold your horse and actually do normal attacks 01:54 only 2 of them on my current team 01:54 have ub 01:54 01:54 3! But umm 01:55 Lance... 01:55 My friend is terrahalcyon :P 01:55 2 Lances, 1 magress 01:55 That'll probably take forever 01:55 Ik he's not a nuke 01:55 Oooooo Ill do normal attacks on both :P 01:55 They are too op ._. even my magress mitigation aint working 01:56 Someone died ._. My... 01:56 Burst Healer.... all hope is lost 01:56 Rip lyfe 01:56 one day 01:56 One day it will happen 01:56 ? 01:56 what will? 01:56 All hell will break loose 01:56 .-. 01:56 it will rain meteors 01:57 There will be a blazing rage awakening 01:57 .---.\ 01:57 But that day has not come...or will it ever? 01:57 Blazing Key Awakens? 01:57 * Zestna runs 01:57 OMFG I ALMOST KILLED THEM BOTH 01:57 Blazing Fists Rage Awakening 01:57 * Linathan runs 01:57 Hopefully nothing of the sort will happen 01:57 If it does 01:57 I ANSDONDONADNDG KILLED EM one by one ._. 01:57 God help that soul. 01:58 Because at that time when it happens. 01:58 No Remorse 01:58 Spirit Tiara Oooo 01:58 Only rage and death 01:58 * Dark Ice Lexida coughs 01:58 Anyways 01:59 * Zestna gives some cough pills to Lex 01:59 * Dark Ice Lexida lands on Zests shoulder 01:59 * Dark Ice Lexida starts eating said pills 02:01 Yo Dataminers (Whoever you are ) can I ask a future question ? 02:01 * Dark Ice Lexida closes BF Wikia Book of Legends 02:01 What is the question? 02:01 ._. 02:01 When will new evolutions from 6 - 7* 02:01 Come out?> 02:01 uhhh what? 02:01 Blossom Princess Rosetta Just got her 7* 02:01 Unannounced 02:01 :( 02:02 Likely never 02:02 ... 02:02 Ahem 02:02 * Dark Ice Lexida opens Book Of Legends 02:02 The thing is I want Rickel to have a 7* :P 02:02 Let me tell you all 02:02 another excerpt from this book 02:02 wut 02:03 But before the day of reckoning starts it will be followed by these events 02:03 I killed grand jelly with rickel :D 02:03 You will be warned by those who are in higher class than you maybe even get another if they are feeling benevolent 02:04 is that lol? 02:04 leage 02:04 LEAGUE 02:04 If you would to tempt said being they will punish you with scrapes at first 02:04 Idk spelling 02:04 But if you insist it will result in burns and you will be banished 02:04 .....to the shadow realm 02:04 * Linathan runs 02:05 After so if you havnt changed at all the banishment shall be extended by only 3 night and days 02:05 Imma watch Cakes ;) 02:05 Bai 02:05 * Dark Ice Lexida clears throat. 02:05 * Dark Ice Lexida closes book 02:05 Thats a good stopping point 02:09 Maintenance today will update elgif lvl 10 dungeon and new GQ I think ! 02:10 I think its young mirfah GQ! 2016 05 25